Perfect World
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: My first songfic. Song: Perfect World by Simple Plan


Hey! I'm Back! Here's my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic. If there are any mistakes or you have suggetions on how to make it better, tell me in a review. I will do whatever to make it better.

No pairings. Just brotherly love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor do I own Perfect World. That belongs to Simple Plan.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect world**

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seem like my world's falling apart_

I wish I saw this coming. And, if I would have, maybe you wouldn't have left.

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

It's too hard. It's hard to forget. It's too hard to move on. Your face haunts my dreams at night. Your memory haunts my thoughts during the day. Every word you said. Every moment of that day. It all won't leave me alone.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

Why you, Brother? Why? Haven't we paid for all our sins with the pain and hardships we faced over the past 5 years? Why did you have to leave, too? Why couldn't we live together as a family?

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

I continue living. I continue to help people. I gathered the pieces of our broken childhood. But, yet, nothing matters. Nothing will bring you back.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

After everything that we've been through. I thought that nothing could hurt me anymore. After mom, after Nina, after Dad, after Hughes, I thought I was strong. But you proved me wrong.

I had my body back, but why didn't you stop? Why didn't you leave the military? I stayed with Winery while you were gone. I always kept my hope. You came back whenever you could, but, why? Why didn't you just stay here?

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

You were the only family I had left! You were everything to me! As long as you were there, nothing hurt me. The darkness was chased away. And the monsters never could get me. I have nothing to live for now. Oh! How can I make it through life without you?

_I wish that I can bring you back_

I can't bring you back. I know that after the mistake with mom. I know that it would only bring more pain on everyone else and you, my Brother. And I couldn't take that. I couldn't live with myself if I did.

_I wish that I could turn back time_

Maybe. Maybe, if I would of tried harder. Tried harder to keep you here. You wouldn't be gone. You'd be here. Sparring with me. Or on a picnic with Winery. Doing something. But you wouldn't be gone.

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

I just don't know what to do without you. I'm lost and nobody seems to care. Why did you leave me on my own?

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

What should I do? You always have been there. Whether the next room over or a phone call away. You were always there and ready to help me. I just don't know anymore! I'm just not sure about anything anymore! Tell me what I should do!

_I'm still here waiting for you_

I wake up everyday, expecting to find you sitting at the breakfast table with a smile on your face.

I still live everyday, waiting for your call. Or a letter with you scribbles you call handwriting.

I still watch the door. Hoping you'll walk through it.

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold onto you_

_I just can't let you go_

The only thing keeping me alive is the memory of your smile when I had first gotten my body back. Right after I had first smiled at you. I cry myself to sleep. Only to be haunted by your love for me and others close to you.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

I remember the day perfectly. How the night, itself, was silent. How the storm rained so hard, the raindrops formed an ever going fog. All the sounds of us getting ready to go to sleep. All was interrupted by a soft, yet loud knock on the door. We all became really excited. We all thought that only you would visit this late at night. But we opened the door to see Colonel Mustang. The way his head hung, I knew. Somehow I knew. I just didn't believe.

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here._

The day of your funeral, it was cloudy. As they carried your coffin to your grave, I thought it was all a dream. It had to be! No! Not you. You could never die. But I knew it wasn't a dream. And the lower you got in your grave, the more alone I felt. The more isolated I was. I couldn't cry when we found out, I still believed you'd come back. But, as they piled the dirt on your coffin, I couldn't stop.

_An it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

I stood there for hours. Slowly, everyone left. I was dark by the time we were alone. Just you and me. I fell to my knees in front of the gravestone. I read it over and over again. Hoping the name on it would change. But it never did.

Edward Elric

1918-1937

A boy with a dream

A man with a promise

A god with a heart

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Why did you leave me, Brother? Why? Why didn't you listen to me and stay?

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Now I have to say goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to tell me how to improve it!


End file.
